Alana (Saga)
Alana joined the Landfall Coalition where she became Private First Class. While in the service of Countess Robot X, she was ordered to bomb a bridge which had several innocent enemy civilians on it. Even though it would save their own sides lives, she hesitated to kill innocents. Even though she eventually pulled the trigger and bombed the innocents, she was discharged for hesitating. Alana was sentenced to prison duty on Cleave. She spent much of her time reading, including works by her favorite author D. Oswald Heist, who lived on Quietus. Soon, a young Wreath soldier named Marko surrendered and was sent to her prison. At first they did not get along but soon found solace in 'secret book club' where Alana would read to Marko as he worked in manual labor. He informed her that he would be transferred soon and Alana became worried he wouldn't return. She broke his chains and ran away with him to start a new life. They became secretly married and had the first cross-species baby that survived longer than a few weeks. On the Run After the birth of their girl, Hazel, they soon found themselves pursued by the Landfall Coalition for defecting from service. They escaped with a map that promised a rocket ship off of Cleave. As they continued to ford their way to the rocketship, her husband was attacked by The Stalk. Alana frantically needed snow from a mountain to save his life as a key ingredient in a healing spell. Seeing the plight she was in, a local Horrors named Izabel offered to get to the snow. However, she must allow herself to be bonded with her child in return. After resisting at first, Alana began to realize Izabel really did care for them and knew how to help take care of their baby. She agree to let Hazel become bonded with Izabel. As Marko was in a daze from his injuries, he called out for his ex-wife, Gwendolyn. Infuriated, Alana waited until Marko was healed from the snow and immediately began interrogating Marko on her. Alana learned the ring she wears is not hers, but actually Gwendolyn's grandparents. It's part of what allows them to speak to each other even though they knew different languages. Marko assures here that Gwendolyn and he grew distant through the years as she supported the war and he did not. They were interrupted by a Royal Vondertank arriving with Landfall Coalition forces. When Alana was shot by a stray bullet, Marko entered a berzerker rage to save family. When Alana came too, she shot him with her Heartbreaker to force him to come to his senses. They boarded the ship to escape just in time to avoid being found by their pursuer, Prince Robot IV To Quietus Finally arriving at Rocketship Forest, they were shown a wooden ship by Izabel. She informed them they would need to sacrifice something important to leave and Marko smashed his sword which had been a family heirloom for years. As they took off in the shop, they were suddenly boarded by Marko's parents, Barr and Klara. His parents thought he was in trouble since his sword was broken and banished Izabel to a nearby planet in the scuffle. Marko quickly showed them that he had married Alana and had their child Hazel together. Realizing he needed to rescue Izabel, he took one of their Crash Helms and went to the planet with his mom to save her. While staying on the ship with Barr, Alana attempted to restrain him by asking the ship to imprison him with its plant tendrils. Barr used disintegration to escape, he told her the secret that he was dying and had only a month to live. The two slowly bonded as he helped take care of Hazel and he created armor for her that could withstand gunpowder gunshots. Upon rescuing Izabel, Marko and Klara teleported back to the ship. When the Timesuck started pulling them towards it, Marko grabbed the Crash Helms to burn in the ships kiln and escape from Timesuck. However, the speed was too much for the ship and it began to rip the ship apart. Marko's father, Barr, used magic to bind the ship together even though Alana pleaded for him not to due to his heart. When Marko returned upstairs, he was devastated to find his father had died of heart failure due to the exertion put on his body. Alana attempted to cheer Marko up but was unsuccessful and he continued to express sadness and didn't smile for weeks to come. However, upon arriving on Quietus, Alana was truly happy to have been united with her favorite author, Heist. There, she learned about the Open Circuit and began talking with Marko about potentially providing for her family by becoming an actor. He soon warned them they'd need to leave as he's frequently inspected and he wouldn't want them to get caught. They failed to leave soon enough and found themselves trapped in the attic as Prince Robot arrived and was interrogating Heist about his propaganda book. When Klara went downstairs to confront the Prince, Alana and Marko headed to the top of the lighthouse to see if they could escape. Marko urged Alana to jump but she protested that her wings won't work. When Gwendolyn arrived and asked for the ingredients to save her new love's life, Alana attempted to help by telling her about a hospital nearby on Landfall. Gwen attempted to murder Alana with her lance but Marko pushed Alana off the roof. She suddenly re-appeared using her wings to fly and disabled Gwen giving them a chance to escape. Gardenia to help pay for their lives.]] A year later, the group headed to Gardenia, a planet that had not yet picked a side and would be good for the duo to lay low. Alana picked up a job on the Open Circuit while Marko became a stay at home dad. However, Alana soon picked up a nasty habit of drugs from a fellow co-worker, Yuma. She used them to escape her parent life-style and return to a care-free state like she was before she met Marko. When returning home late from work one night, Marko found her high on Fadeaway. After an argument, he threw his groceries at her and Alana kicked him out of the Wooden Treehouse. Alana and her family were soon surprised by the sudden arrival of Dengo. He ordered them to travel to a location of his specification. . Dengo's Journey Three months later, Alana and her family were still held in prison on the ship while they traveled to Demimonde. When the Revolution arrive, Alana calls Dengo out on being scarred. When the Revolution change the terms of working with Dengo, Alana convinces him to fight for them and he blows a hold in Quain’s, the leader of the Revolution]], face. He tells Alana to grab her family and run. However, she was unable to get to Hazel in time. Outside, Alana met Marko where they embraced after having not seen each other in a long time. Hazel was taken from them by the Last Revolution and they knew they'd need to find her. Searching for Hazel Marko and Alana made a vow, to not touch each other romantically in a way that would make another child until they found the one they lost. Together, they spent years searching for Hazel. They eventually found themselves on Variegate. They searched through ship manifests and found one that described their child and Klara. However, it says they were brought to Landfall. They knew they'd need help getting in past the robots, so they headed back to Quietus to ask Prince Robot, renamed Sir Robot, for help in passing the guards. On Quietus, Marko and Alana convinced Prince Robot, now de-throwned and going by the name Sir Robot, to help them break into the prison to save their daughter. They threatened to reveal their location to King Robot and the Prince agreed to help them. | Powers = * : Alana is a member of a winged species. Though she's shown she can fly, she hides this ability. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Alana became addicted to drugs by Yuma. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}